Dapper
by Implied.Awesome
Summary: An in depth look at the Klaine relationship, focusing on all the little things that  the fans have decided  make up the mystery that is Blaine Anderson. Unrelated oneshots, K-M. Strong on character development. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!
1. He is Dapper

**Summery: **

We've only seen frustratingly small glimpses of the boy that is Blaine Anderson on Glee, and yet we have become addicted to the mystery of him and his relationship with Kurt. In their collective brilliance and wisdom, fanfic writers have risen to the challenge; taking what little the show gives us, what we already know about the beloved Darren Criss, as well as what just seems realistic for these two lovebirds.

This story seeks to list them all, and in exploring and elaborating on them, give fanfic readers- both new and seasoned- the solid, three dimensional character Ryan Murphy and Co. has failed to give us.

This series of unrelated oneshots (ranging in rating) covers Dapper to Disney, and everything in between. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Consistency #1: Who knows how, but the entire internet seems to have simultaneously found the one word that describes Blaine: dapper. And boy to we love him dapper. A great example of this is MotherGoddamn's 'The Dapper Highwayman'. <strong>

Blaine Anderson's day started off simple enough. He woke up, ten minutes before his alarm was supposed to go off, to the sounds of Wes and Thad bickering over the not-so-impromptu impromptu performance the Warblers were planning for today. (Okay, yeah they planned their impromptu performances. Whatever. They were still rock stars.)

"I'm just saying I don't know if we should do it today! The bass section is still a little iffy on the tempo, and Blaine only JUST got over a cold-"

"He's fine Wes, relax! Blaine, tell him you're fine." Blaine only had time to raise his disheveled head before Thad proclaimed, "See? He's fine! Oh come on Wes, we're ready for this, and even if we're not who cares? It's for fun!"

"For you maybe, but SOME of us take this kind of thing seriously."

"Only is 'some of us' means you and 'taking it seriously' means totally freaking out unnecessarily."

Blaine flopped back in bed for the remainder of his ten minutes, listening with amusement to the two Warblers bicker like an old married couple.

Classes went as classes always did- hard, but not hard enough for him not to be able to pass a few notes and laugh at Mr. Pluntz's latest attempt to hide his balding head.

At noon he headed down to the senior commons for the performance. He was pretty used to performing by now, but on a lark (haha songbird pun) he had dressed himself up a bit. Maybe going a bit overboard on the head gel, but the end result had been worth it. All day people had been saying things- "Hey lookin' good Blaine!","Haha, glad to see you finally tamed the monster that is your hair.","Dude, what gives? You gotta date or something? Details!"- but perhaps the best complement came from his English teacher Miss Pawlenty.

Outwardly she was the definition of dower, but she had a wicked sharp wit, and the few who managed to earn her respect never took it for granted.

Blaine had walked up to the desk to hand in a paper-three days early, just for her- and she looked up, gave him a once over and said, with the tiniest hint of a smile,

"You look good today Mr. Anderson. Quite…dapper."

Dapper. He had liked that word. It was rare enough to be unique, but not so rare as to be not understood. If you heard a man being described as 'dapper', you know what kind of a man he was. A Cary Grant, sweep you off your feet and look good doing it kind of guy.

And he looked dapper? Hm. Maybe he should make an effort more often.

With that that thought to boost his confidence he made his way to the commons, taking the long way because hey- he was dapper. He was in no rush.

But then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, expecting more comments about his hair or a good luck for the performance, but he was greeted with a face he had never seen before.

"Excuse me, I'm new here. What exactly is going on?"

There was a part of his brain that new this statement could not be true-new students received their uniforms even before they got their required textbooks- but he didn't really care. This boy- Kurt he had said- was talking to him, and something about his voice, his face, his very presence, made Blaine want to smile. So he did.

"The Warblers! Ever now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school down for a while." He kept smiling, aware that with every word he spoke, he was turning on a level of charm he didn't know he had.

"So wait, the Glee club here is...kind of cool?"

"The Warblers are like, rockstars."

So yeah, the last bit may have been a bit pompous- especially when you didn't know the backstory to that little nickname; a horrendous affair involving a late night study session and entirely too much sugar- but it didn't matter. Blaine could tell that this boy-like Miss Pawlenty- was easily impressed, but completely worth the effort.

And he had the Dapper Power on his side. He could do this.

"Come on," Blaine grabbed the younger boy's without hesitation. "I know a shortcut."

The run was awkward- holding left hands while running is not recommended- but he didn't want to let go. And when Kurt mentioned with a nervousness that bordered on adorable that he stuck out like a sore thumb, the urge to touch him further took over.

"Well next time don't forget your jacket new kid. You'll fit right in." He added with a wink. "Now if you'll excuse me."

And he began to sing, simultaneously praying to every god of charming and dapper he knew that he could pull this off. _Really_ pull if off.

He smiled, and twirled, flirting as much as was physically possible for someone who was trying to sing a Katy Perry song, and every time he saw Kurt's face alight with happiness he felt something warm surge in his chest.

The song ended and soon his peers were bombarding him with congratulations. He kept a steady eye on Kurt though, noting with delight how he clapped frantically, frozen to the spot.

It didn't matter that the boy was so obviously a spy for another show choir, didn't matter that the odds of the two seeing one another on friendly terms were slim at best- it didn't even matter that he knew about as much about this boy as he knew about guy who delivered pizzas to on campus dorms. He had made a decision, right there in front of God and Katy Perry.

If being dapper was the way to get Kurt, then dapper he would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Next up, we dive right into Kurt transferring to Dalton (cuz we all know that's where Klainers are happiest ;) ) and wrestle with that ever puzzling topic: Blaine and his never ending love of Disney. **

**Also, sorry I keep changing the summery/set up. I'm done this time I promise! :P**


	2. He loves Disney

**Consistency #2- More than a love of music and each other, Kurt and Blaine seem to share one more key obsession- a love of Disney. I've seen it in all forms: fluffy, sappy, silly, and just plain squee- so here is my reasoning for why. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"If there's a prize for rotten judgement…I guess I've already won that."<em>

Kurt halted in the middle of the hallway, almost automatically. His ears pricked up and a few bars later he was certain:

Someone was singing Disney.

He knew the song at once. With all his romantic mishaps and errors in judgement, "I Won't Say I'm In Love" was practically his theme song at this point. But he had hardly expected to hear it this late at night coming from…what was that, the showers?

He wasn't even supposed to be out this late himself, but being the new kid he had been on yet another in depth tour of the school grounds and given the size of the place- e-freakin-normous!- it had taken longer then scheduled.

He had been more then a little miffed that it was Wesley, not Blaine, who had been chosen to give the tour. In fact he hadn't even seen Blaine once today-he had been too busy moving in- and it had given the entire day a bit of a sour edge.

So when he heard his favorite Hercules song drifting through the hallways of the dorm wing, he could not help but head straight for it.

"_Who ya think ya fooling'? __Heee's the earth and Heaven to ya,__try ta keep it hidden, __honey we can see right through ya…"_ It was coming from the showers. Kurt smiled thinking there was another boy at this school with a tendency to belt Disney in the shower.

He could hear the voice clearly now. It was wonderful to say the least- masculine while still mastering a feminine song completely- but somehow also familiar…

"Girl ya can't conceal it, we know how ya feel and who ya thiiinkin' uh-uve..woah-oh-oooooh…"

Oh. My. Gaga. Was that….

"_No chance! No way! I won't say it no, no_!" Could it really be Blaine?

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh-oooh._" Kurt practically swooned himself. His dapper serenader had a love of Disney too? There was no way.

Kurt peaked into the bathroom, not worrying so much about being heard over the singing. In the row of pristine showers, only one was in use.

_"It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in looooove."_

He had now way of knowing if the feet were Blains, but the voice that was coming from the stall was definitely his. Kurt didn't even have the higher brain functions to think about the fact that Blaine was only a few yards away and completely naked- he was too enthralled by the singing.

_"I I thought my heart had learned its lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"_

And then, because he was tired and wasn't thinking and it was _Blaine singing Disney _for crying out loud...he joined in.

_"You keep on denying_

_Who you are and how you're feelin'_

_Baby, we're not buyin'_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'_

_Face it like a grown-up_

_When ya gonna own up_

_That ya got, got, got it ba-aaaaaad!"_

The singing halted instantly, and there was a second of silence where Kurt was completely certain he would die of embarrassment right there. But before he could, Blaine stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain, loose curls dripping adorably around his face, and said,

"Kurt? Is that you?" Oh god. Kill me know.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" Blaine's eyes found Kurt's, and he broke into a huge grin.

"I'm in the Warblers. If someone at our school had a voice like _that _I'd know. Speaking of, why didn't you tell me you were a countertenor?" Kurt blushed. The way Blaine said it made it sound like a rare marvel rather then something he had been picked on all his life for.

"You never asked." And then he blushed even harder because his brain had taken _this_ moment to remember that Blaine was- did I mention?- _a few yards away and completely naked!_

The older boy must have noticed. "Uh, I...just give me a second." He muttered, with a look of amusement.

Kurt nodded and turned away to give him some privacy.

"I'm sorry I uh...disturbed you." Kurt called over his shoulder. Blaine laughed again. Was the boy _always_ this happy? Apparently the rules he had grown accustomed to at McKinley (you survived high school by being either miserable, a jerk, or just plain stoned) did not apply here.

"Please, don't apologize! I'm relieved someone else knows that song. I mean the guys here are beyond great and all, but their knowledge of Disney is pretty much limited to that war song from _Mulan_."

Kurt smiled, but didn't say anything as Blaine stepped out of the shower, clad in a well-used, but comfortable looking robe. He kept his eyes trained on Blaine's face, willing himself not to blush. It was not easy. But he soon found himself wrapped up in Blaine's genuine smile, his sparkling eyes and adorably haphazard hair.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Damn. _Now _he was blushing.

"No. You're...you're fine." Perfect really. So perfect for a moment he forgot how to breathe. "I just..I can't believe you like Disney."

Blaine shrugged and headed toward the door, indicating Kurt should follow. They walked down the hallway towards- what Kurt assumed- was the the dorm wing of the school. It was nice, just walking with Blaine. Comfortable. Kurt would have been fine just to be in his company, but when Blaine spoke again a few moments later he was pleased.

"I guess...it's kind of a nostalgia thing you know? I grew up on Disney movies...they were with me for the best and the worst of times. I mean yeah, some people say they promote 'unreal expectations' for life and romance but...I never saw it like that. I saw it as more like... promoting hope. So whenever I have a bad day or just can't deal with the stress of life...they remind me. That life may be hard, but they'll always be hope. And maybe even a happy ending."

Blaine had been looking down the entire time he said this, avoiding Kurt's gaze. The words had been...shocking. He may have been crazy about Blaine but the fact still remained that they barely knew each other. Yet Blaine had clearly just disclosed something very personal. Personal...and utterly heartwarming. Because that was the _exact_ same way Kurt felt about those beloved movies. When Kurt had been younger, back when his mother had been alive, Disney movies were all he watched. When he got sick and had to stay home from school, Kurt's mother had set him up in his parent's queen sized bed, surrounded him with pillows and blankets and popped in Sleeping Beauty or Cinderella or Aladdin. And as Kurt snuggled into his mother's armed, she would stroke his hair and sing along in her quiet, soothing voice.

When he was 10 he asked her a question:

_"Mommy, does life really work like that?"_

_"Like what baby?" Kurt usually only stayed home when he was sick, but on this one day his mother had made an exception. She said it was because she was being selfish and just wanted to keep Kurt home to spend time with her, and that was partially true. But the fact that a bully had sent him home crying the previous day after calling him a 'stupid fairy-boy' had made the decision that much easier. _

_"Like...getting a happy ending. Can real people really get happy endings? Even if they don't have parents and everybody thinks they're weird?" Kurt had noticed the pattern a few months ago- characters with one, or no parents grew up to be different then other people. Usually smarter or bolder, and Kurt had always liked that, but they were still seen as strange or silly or dangerous by other people. That was something he didn't like. Didn't like, and didn't understand. Kurt's mother finally spoke. _

_"Well, that depends baby. Life...life is complicated. Some people don't get happy endings. But you Kurt..." She turned his face towards her own, and kissed him on the forehead. "You are an _amazing_ little boy. And if you want it- _really _want it- I have no doubt, that just like all those people who were mistreated, or misunderstood, you will get the happy ending you deserve. And don't forget-" she tapped him on the nose__ lovingly "You have both your parents. And you will for as long as I have anything to say about it."_

She died almost exactly a year later. And although Kurt never forgot her message, over the years, believing it had gotten harder and harder.

Blaine spoke again, and Kurt realized he had been silent for a long time.

"Pretty stupid huh?" He looked embarrassed, and for a moment Kurt hated himself.

"No, Blaine..." He stopped in the hallway, and turned to face the shorter boy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "It's not stupid. Not stupid at all." And then they both smiled.

Kurt fell asleep that night, not with a fear of what the next day would bring or how he would handle this new environment- as he had expected- but with a sense of excitement, and oddly, comfort. Blaine had opened himself up to Kurt, trusting him. That trust, in and of itself, had made Kurt more sure of his decision to transfer then three hours of touring had- because if Blaine was willing to trust Kurt, had taken a liking to him even though they barely knew each other...it said something. Something Kurt could not quite put into words, but could certainly feel, warm and happy in his chest.

More than that, his words had resurrected a hope Kurt had thought long dead; a hope for a happy ending. And here, sleeping in a school that _didn't care_ if he was gay or not, where getting slushied was unheard of, and the Glee club was _cool_- Kurt felt, for the first time, that he might actually be on his way to that happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Up next: Kurt and Blaine hang at Blaine's house, and we are confronted with yet ANOTHER Curious Klaine Consistency: Blaine's parents are NEVER home!**


	3. His house is usually empty

**Consistency #3: Fans have decided (for the purposes of giving Kurt and Blaine plenty of time and privacy to have COPIOUS amounts of sex) that Blaine's parents are rarely, if ever home. Now while this _particular_ version of that does NOT contain copious amounts of sex (now try to stay with me here) it _does_ offer a new perspective on what that must be like for Blaine, and how that has effected who he is today.**

It was Saturday afternoon at Dalton Academy, and Blaine standing in front of Kurt's door, about to knock. He had been 'about to knock' for a full three minutes, but each time he tried he stopped.

What if he says no?

What if he has plans?

What if he doesn't have plans, but doesn't want to make any plans with me because I'm an arrogant, showy prat with too much gel in my hair?

Well, the last one was a bit harsh- and he knew for a fact Kurt enjoyed his company. Furthermore, he wasn't even asking the younger boy on a proper date. It would just be two friends…hanging out…at Blaine's house…without parental supervision…

Blaine shook his head, dispelling the thoughts. He wouldn't allow himself to go down that road. Because he did want to ask Kurt out- properly, using all the chivalry and charm he had in him and sweeping Kurt off his dainty feet- but he knew he couldn't. He could still remember the pain on Kurt's face after their confrontation with Karofsky. Blaine had wanted so badly to kiss him right then. To give him the kind of first kiss he deserved. But he had been so confused and upset, Blaine panicked and made some half-assed attempt to cheer him up with food. Looking back, he knew it was a dumb move. Your first kiss was just stolen by some closeted brute with more pent up anger then Bruce Banner? Pasta salad will make it all better! Idiot.

No, he would not ask Kurt out. He needed a friend and a mentor, not a boyfriend. Especially not one who tended to act like a complete idiot when he was nervous. Which he often was when Kurt was in the room.

Still, here Blaine stood, trying to gather the courage (friggin' irony) to invite Kurt to hang out at his house for the afternoon. Not a date. Not a date. Not a date…

*Knock Knock Knock*

The response was immediate. "It's open!" Kurt's voice rang clearly through the wood of the door, and Blaine took one more deep breathe before going in.

He had never been in Kurt's room before- not since he had moved in at least. All the Dalton dorms had the same basic set up- two twin beds on opposite sides, a desk for each student parallel to each, with a small living room type set up off to the side. TV's, mini-fridges and even the occasional foosball table were not uncommon, but if you wanted one you had to bring your own.

Blaine was not surprised to find, after a cursory glance, that Kurt had none of these (he knew his financial situation wasn't optimal for Dalton's fees). What he was surprised to find, was that Kurt had one of the most nicely decorated dorm rooms he had ever seen. It was like Martha Steward had gone on a shopping spree at Peir One Imports. Ornate throw pillows dotted Kurt's caramel colored bedspread, decorative mirrors accompanied the old-fashioned posters of Paris on the walls, and in one sweep Blaine had spotted three jars of potpourri, two Peruvian urns and a floor screen that looked like it was better suited for a Victorian mansion then a dorm room.

"What do you think?" Kurt had been lying stomach down on his bed, listening to music on his laptop when Blaine had entered, but he sat up up now, his voice and face hinting at a desperate hope of approval.

"It's… incredible." The younger boy smiled at his praise. "How…how could you afford all this?" He walked around, admiring each item. "Over the years I have pretty much mastered the art of decorating on a budget. I even wrote to Martha Steward Living once- you'd think after three years of subscribing they'd at least give me the chance to give them a few pointers, but like everywhere else people see the words 'Lima, Ohio' and conjure up some ridiculous picture of a stay at home mom painting her old Windex bottles to use as vases." He rolled his eyes. "Bigots."

"And one day you'll take the world by storm and set them all straight…so to speak." This time when Kurt smiled it was accompanied by a hint of a blush.

"We can only hope. So what's up?"

"Hm?" Blaine had been momentarily distracted by Kurt's DVD collection- was there any Julie Andrews movie he didn't own?- and looked up.

"I assume your not here just to admire my choice in color scheme."

"Oh! Right! Well…" Crap, why was he so nervous? Stupid Kurt and his gorgeously intimidating room. "Usually on Saturdays Wes, David and I hang at my house- kind of a weekend tradition, time to relax, blow off steam- anyway, well Wes and David can't come today - some girlfriend crisis- and I was hoping…if you weren't too busy…"

"Oh." Kurt's face fell, and his next words had a hint of malice in them. "So… I'm your back up. Your friends bailed and no one else is free on such short notice."

"What? No. No! Kurt, that's not it at all!" Shit! How was one human capable of screwing up so much while saying so little? "No, I was planning on inviting you anyway. I was!" He realized he was getting a little hysterical, but there was no way he would allow Kurt to think he was sloppy seconds. "I tried to ask you yesterday after Calc but you were out the door before I had a chance and then Warbler rehearsal…But no, Kurt. You are not my second choice."

Kurt relaxed visibly. "Oh okay. Sorry about-"

"No it's my fault, I wasn't clear-"

"It's just that I'm not used to guys _wanting _to hang out with me so-"

"I'm not great with word choice. I really do want you to come-"

"Usually guys avoid me in fact-"

"I thought you'd be headed back home for the weekend-"

"The point is-"

"I'm sorry." They had said it at the same time. Blaine laughed awkwardly, trying to ease the tension. Kurt mercifully followed suit, and changed the subject.

"So, you live far from here...?"

"Not at all, it's about a ten minute drive. Since Wes and David always have Sunday morning plans we usually just chill at my house til around ten and then head back here. It's kinda pointless, but when you basically live at school...any excuse ya know?"

"Right."

Another awkward silence.

"So...would we leave now?"

"Oh-sure! I mean if you're ready to go-"

"I'm set."

"Sweet then let's..."

"Yeah." Blaine opened the door and let Kurt take the lead to the student parking lot, while Blaine silently thanked God that Wes and David _had _bailed. Had those two clowns witnessed h would _never _live it down.

The car ride was better. Something about having already started off on an uneasy foot gave the feeling that things couldn't really get any worse. In fact the actually got better. Blaine let Kurt fiddle with the radio.

After a few tries he settled on a station playing an easy-breezy type of song. As the melody drifted through the car, Blaine was content to spend the rest of the ride in silence, Kurt humming to himself and gazing at the passing scenery until the countertenor asked asked teasingly,

"So your parents won't mind that you're bringing home a stray?"

"If every stray I brought home was like you Kurt, I have a feeling my parents wouldn't mind at all."

Kurt looked down, blushing slightly. "Like me?"

Blaine gulped, but moved on quickly, determined not to make a _complete _ass of himself.

"Anyway, you probably won't even get to meet my parents tonight."

"I thought you said we were going to stay til ten? You're parents won't be home before ten at night? Hard party-ers are they?"

"Haha, no. My mom is partner at a law firm, so she works crazy hours, and my dad travels for work so I rarely see him anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"No don't be. My mom are still really close, we talk and Skype all the time. My dad...well let's just see we've never had the best relationship, so I don't really mind." Blaine could see out of the corner of his eye that Kurt was still frowning sympathetically.

"Still, that must have been hard growing up."

"Well my mom only accepted the partner job a couple of years ago. Before that, when I was younger she did most of her work from home." Blaine smiled, remembering the sight of his mother, surrounded by paperwork as he would run around her desk, fending off imaginary enemies with a makeshift wand. She would smile, pull him up into her lap and say 'Now since when is it your job to protect me?'. Blaine would then puff out his chest and say with all the confidence a 6 year old could muster, 'Since I'm a big strong man! I'll protect you from all bad stuff in the world and be ch-ch-chiv-erl-ous and...and just awesome!'. And his mother would laugh and tell him thank you so much brave knight and can your fair damsel make you some lunch?

"Anyway, once I'd settled into Dalton she asked me if I was okay if she took the partner job. It was tough at first, coming home to an empty house every night so a month later we decided that it would be better for me to board at Dalton."

He did miss those days. He missed being about to talk to her about boys and school and singing. She wasn't gone- not like Kurt's mom was, and he was thankful for that, no question- and she would call often to check up on him, but nowadays he found it harder and harder to talk to her like he used to. He was supposed to be the strong, independent teenager. He was supposed to have control, to have things figured out. He hated the idea of his mother thinking he was...weak.

"Wow."

Blaine hadn't even noticed he had pulled into the driveway of his own house until Kurt's voice brought him back.

"Your house is...wow." Kurt seemed pretty impressed, and Blaine seriously hoped it was only in a good way. He didn't want to give the impression he was flaunting his money (although in hindsight driving Kurt to his house in his Mini Cooper while talking about his parents' well paying jobs probably hadn't helped).

The two boys walked in, and Blaine gave him a short tour-kitchen, living room, band room, game-room porch, pool...and by the end he felt like a seriously arrogant rich boy. Kurt didn't seem to mind though, taking in everything with interest without ogling.

The evening proceeded, easier now that. They talked, laughed, played video games (when the heck had Kurt gotten so good at Mario Kart?) and watched half of Pride and Prejudice before Blaine's stomach loudly demanded for a dinner break.

"Left-over pizza okay?" Kurt nodded, still gazing dreamily at Matthew Macfadyen's face frozen on the screen. Blaine smiled to himself.

"And here I had you pegged for a Hugh Jackman fan." Kurt made a face.

"Please. Too rugged for my taste. Give me charming over brawny any day."

"And so the mystery of Kurt Hummel deepens." Blaine rummaged around the kitchen for a few moments, getting the pizza ready and wondering if he would ever unravel that mystery completely, when he caught sight of the clock. It was 7:20. He smiled.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Come here for a second. I want to show you something." Kurt rose as Blaine headed for the deck, signaling Kurt to follow. He did, but at the last second Blaine said,

"Wait. Close your eyes." The countertenor raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious.

"Come on. Trust me." He took Kurt's hand, smiling encouragingly. Kurt simply huffed and shut his eyes, allowing Blaine to lead him through the house, up the stairs and through the sliding glass door that led to the deck. Kurt's face scrunched up in confusion when he realized they were outside, but before he could ask Blaine positioned him in front of the wooden railing and said,

"Okay, open."

Kurt gasped.

The view before them was beyond beautiful; the small wood at the back of Blaine's house was green and lush, with bright flowers dotting the landscape. A symphony of birds was joined by the babbling of a small ravine. But the sun setting beyond the tree-line, illuminating the entire scene with a warm golden light was what made it truly magical.

"Kurt?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

That's what he should have said. It wasn't like he didn't want to- Kurt's face lit up by the sun and his smile had made his heart melt against his will; never had he wanted to kiss anyone that badly in his life. And with those four little words, maybe he _could_ have.

But that wasn't what he said. And he would spend a good amount of his time in the weeks to come kicking himself for it.

"What's up?" Kurt was waiting for him to say something.

"I uh...I think the pizza is ready."

"Oh right."

The evening was lost after that. Nothing had really _changed- _the two still laughed, watched movies and had a pretty good time until his dad called saying he should probably come home because he was needed for help in the shop early tomorrow- but Blaine still spent the rest of the evening feeling like someone was slowly but surely hollowing out his chest.

It was for that reason he decided to sleep at home that night. And as he snuggled under a thick down comforter, clutching a teddy bear that had certainly seen better days he did the something that every teenager with a broken heart has a right to do.

"Hey mom? Yeah it's me...I'm doing...well that's actually why I called. I'm not doing that great. No school is fine it's just...well, it's about this boy..."

* * *

><p><strong>GAH! Finally! I thought that thing would NEVER get done. <strong>

**Let me know what you think? This chapter and I have a love-hate relationship so any feedback is great.**

**Up Next: Blaine loves coffee. And Kurt. Kurt knows about the first one. EVERYONE knows about the second. **

**(I also realize I'm mixing more than one consistency into each chapter AND the chapters are kind of more related than I planned. So I broke my own rules. Try not to judge, I bet you've done it to. :P )**


End file.
